


Miserable

by Just_a_nob



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_nob/pseuds/Just_a_nob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two miserable people meeting at a wedding au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

Loud music and a crowded room of drunk people was not James' idea of a good time. He had accepted the invitation to his cousin's wedding only for the food. His time was spent sitting at a table watching the clock, waiting for the right time to leave.

-

Aleks stood on the dance floor surrounded by people under various levels of alcoholic influence. As he stood searching for a way out, a woman bumped into him sending her beer splattering all over his rented tux. 'Fuck this' he thought and pushed past everyone. 

As he emerged from the mass of bodies, he looked desperately around for something to dry his suit. He stumbled forward to a table and grabbed some napkins. A man who he did not notice at the table before looked up at him.

"Weddings, they're so much fun, eh?" the man said.

"Not exactly my cup of tea." Aleks mumbled.

"I'm James."

"Aleks, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

James shook it and sat up in his chair, "Weren't you a groomsman?"

"Yeah, I work with Dan, he's a good friend of mine."

"Ah I see. Liz is my cousin, but honestly I only came for the food."

"I would've left straight after dinner if I didn't have to do this whole dance thing."

"Well, its 10:00, I'm probably gonna head out. If you want you can tag along, we'll stop and get a burger." James suggested, standing up.

Aleks hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Let me go to my hotel room and get out of this tux first."

"I'll drive you there." James said smiling.


End file.
